


Молодые и беспечные

by Kpo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stucky Week, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки выкладывает в инстаграм селфи себя и Стива в постели. С хэштегом #доброеутроамерика. Сэм Уилсон и Пеппер Поттс мгновенно делают реблог в своих твиттер-аккаунтах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молодые и беспечные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [young hearts, out our minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440232) by [junko (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/junko). 



Будущее странное, и привыкнуть к нему очень сложно им обоим. Они пришли в это время разными путями, у каждого своя история: Стив всего полтора года как проснулся, а Баки постепенно вспоминает шестидесятые, семидесятые, восьмидесятые (он громко протестует насчёт девяностых, но врёт, дураку понятно).

/ / / / /

Баки угрюмо слоняется по кухне Старка, время от времени шевеля механическими пальцами. Они заехали к Тони привести руку в порядок, и кое-какие улучшения оказались даже неплохи – звезду на плече перерисовали в узор как у Стива на щите – но всё равно это возвращало непрошенные воспоминания. Тони пригласил их пожить в Башне, пока ведётся дополнительное тестирование, и вот теперь Стив наблюдает, как Баки с кислым видом прихлёбывает суп. И ему хочется прогнать это хмурое выражение.  
Он подтаскивает свой стул поближе, ставит локти на столешницу и укладывает подбородок на ладони. Баки приподнимает брови, и Стив в ответ ухмыляется.  
\- А знаешь, что мы пропустили под заморозкой? – спрашивает он, пряча улыбку. - Что-то кроме джинсовой лихорадки и говорящих пони? – Баки закатывает глаза и делает ещё один глоток.  
\- Да так, с полсотни Диснеевских мультфильмов.  
Баки аж закашливается, выплёвывая суп.  
\- Ты гонишь! – он вытирает рот, и Стив перестаёт смеяться. – Быть такого не может.  
\- Говорю тебе, Бак, пятьдесят. Их продолжали выпускать даже после его смерти. – Они переглядываются, ухмыляясь как дети, и оккупируют домашний кинотеатр Старка, чтобы пересмотреть по очереди всё мультики, начиная с тех четырёх, что они видели раньше.  
Стиву больше всего полюбились «Мулан» и «Рапунцель». А Баки нравится «Красавица и чудовище». И оба без конца распевают песни из мультиков, пока Клинт не начинает швыряться в них чем под руку подвернётся, а Наташа - прожигать убийственным взглядом, стоит кому-то из них открыть рот.

/ / / / /

В лифтах больше не играет музыка, зато теперь её иногда крутят в торговых центрах, как правило, это синглы из хит-парадов или чартов, или как они там сейчас называются. Раньше Баки гордился, что выглядит как гангстер, одеждой и поведением выделяясь из толпы работяг из бруклинских доков, но в будущем из всех музыкальных направлений его привлекает попса. Он мурлычет хиты при всякой возможности, и пританцовывает, покачивая бёдрами.  
Стиву же нравится рок-музыка, что удивлялет всех вокруг кроме Баки. Баки только закатывает глаза и лезет переключать радиостанцию, однако его тут же отгоняют.  
В маленьком магазинчике, что прямо за углом от их дома, пока они перебирают кучу джинсов – Стив никак не привыкнет, что ему надо искать не самый маленький размер – они слышат, как дочка владельцев говорит про новый плейлист, который она составила, и которой тут же начинает звучать через динамики в зале. Сперва играет вступление, какой-то попсовый мотивчик, Баки скалится и выразительно шевелит бровями, а потом начинается песня, и они замирают, глядя друг на друга.  
\- И пока ты здесь со мной, - поёт девушка оцифрованным голосом, - давай проведем эту ночь так словно нам суждено умереть молодыми.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и они в Бруклине, и на улице 2014 год, и им по двадцать пять и по девяносто пять одновременно, и они переглядываются и сгибаются от хохота, цепляясь друг за друга, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

/ / / / /

Стив безусловно воодушевлён, когда первый раз сталкивается с Джарвисом, он заваливает его миллионом вопросов. Баки прикидывается равнодушным, но на самом деле впечатлен не меньше. Когда они оказываются в гостевой комнате, выделенной для них, и Баки включает «режим конфиденциальности», Стив всё никак не может успокоиться.  
\- В будущем есть роботы, Баки, - не затыкается он, сидя на краю кровати и стягивая ногами ботинки с пяток.  
\- Похоже на то, приятель, - мягко отзывается Баки.  
\- Роботы! – повторяет Стив, радостно ухмыляясь, - прямо как в рассказах Азимова. Настоящие роботы, которые разговаривают и мыслят и делают кучу всего. Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? Роботы!  
\- Мне гораздо интереснее узнать, будет ли Старковский робот-дворецкий подглядывать, как мы трахаемся, - отвечает Баки и с улыбкой опрокидывает Стива на кровать.  
\- Роботы, - ещё раз повторяет Стив, Баки садится на него верхом, и у Стива ещё хватает наглости ржать, пока Баки не затыкает его поцелуем.

/ / / / /

Переезд Доджерс в Калифорнию оба воспринимают как личное оскорбление.  
Тема всплывает в одном из интервью, которое они дают в рамках регулярных пресс-конференций, устраиваемых Старк Индастриз для поддержания имиджа Мстителей. Благодаря Марии Хилл, которая курирует любое взаимодействие с прессой, они умудрились ни разу не опозориться, но она все равно регулярно читает им нотации, призывая вести себя прилично.  
Когда репортёры задают вопрос о Доджерс, Стив нацепляет лучшую мину из разряда «Капитан Америка разочарован в тебе, сынок», а Баки всего лишь хмурится и заявляет: - Есть у меня для них пара слов, но это вряд ли пропустят в эфир.  
Бэннер предлагает в отместку начать болеть за Янкиз, и все катятся со смеху при виде ужаса, написанного на их лицах.  
\- Вы тут с ума что ли посходили? – вопрошает Баки, поджимая губы, Стив качает головой с таким видом, будто его сейчас стошнит.  
Тор, чувствуя, что остается за кормой разговора о мидгардских видах спорта, заводит речь о благородном Асгардском рестлинге в масле, который, угу. Кажется. Оригинальным.  
\- Звучит забавно, - сухо замечает Стив, под смешки команды и удивлённые взгляды журналистов. Сюжет выходит в топ на твиттере.

/ / / / /

Клинт надоумил их закинуть Ментос в диетическую колу.  
Взрыв получается знатный, а когда вопли и смех затихают, парни начинают строить планы мести. Война розыгрышей выходит славной и эпичной.  
Никогда бы не подумала, что в тебе есть такое, Кэп, - говорит Наташа, поднимая уголок губ в свой фирменной улыбке.  
\- Да он сволочь, - горячо поддерживает Клинт, потирая плечо, - он просто дурит всех своей идиотски-ангельской патриотической улыбочкой, а на самом деле он просто здоровенная жопа с ушами.  
\- Боже, храни Америку, - отвечает ему Стив, и Баки едва не валится со стула от смеха.

/////

Баки делает их селфи в постели и постит в инстаграмм. Простыни скомканы, подушка валяется на полу. Оба без рубашек – а также без штанов и нижнего белья, но на фотографии этого не видно – только гнездо на голове Стива, которое ни в какое сравнение не идёт с бардаком на голове Баки.  
Стив лежит головой на металлической руке как на подушке, и обнимает Баки, как любимого плюшевого мишку. Каждый щеголяет россыпью бледнеющих засосов, во взгляде Баки - откровенное самодовольство, которое не скрывает, как он умопомрачительно влюблён и до одурения счастлив.  
Под ним хэштэг #доброеутроамерика. Сэм Уилсон и Пеппер немедленно делают репост фото себе на твиттер.

/ / / / /

Между Сэмом и Клинтом идёт беспрерывная война, что лучше «Звёздные войны» или «Звёздный путь», и что надо показать парням в первую очередь. Видимо, это настолько острый вопрос, что Стив почти уверен, кровь уже пролилась. Он бы даже вмешался, однако... Так смешно наблюдать, как они собачатся, огрызаются и норовят подколоть друг друга.  
Баки жуёт жвачку со вкусом дыни, точно такую же как в тридцатых, и надувает пузыри.  
Пока пилот и снайпер выясняют отношения, Наташа и Брюс под шумок заводят им Властелина Колец и получают в ответ бурю восторга – они оба читали «Хоббита» ещё детьми, и увидеть приключения эльфов и гномов на экране кажется им маленьким чудом.  
Под конец, в честном-поединке-армрестлинга, как они теперь именуют это, выигрывает всё-таки Сэм, и они проводят все выходные за просмотром Стар Трека. И не просто ребута – всего полностью, от начала до конца.  
Баки с Наташей потом ещё недели три глумятся, передразнивая акцент Чехова, а Стив так заворожен технологиями, и космосом, и спецэффектами, что даже не обращает внимания. Следующим утром за завтраком Тони передаёт ему под столом романы, и Клинт хватается за голову, признавая поражение.  
Баки со Стивом покупают ему красную рубашку и, склонив голову друг другу на плечо, с добрыми улыбками наблюдают, как он матерится, эту рубашку сжигая.

/ / / / /

Они выясняют, что до сих пор выходит серия про Нэнси Дрю и мальчишек Харди, и разоряются на полное собрание.  
Смитсонианский музей отдаёт им некоторые вещи, которые после их гибели были забраны из их старой квартиры, Стив едва не плачет, увидев свою детскую книжку, старенькое потрёпанное издание «Глинды из страны Оз». Баки дразнит его плаксой, но у самого глаза на мокром месте, когда ему в руки попадают школьные учебники сестры. Он аккуратно расставляет их на книжной полке в новой квартире.  
Они знакомятся с Джейн Фостер и Дарси, про которых Тор всем уши прожужжал. Стив и Джейн затевают спор, кто круче, Нэнси Дрю или парни Харди, и Тор, конечно, вмешивается.  
В результате, им приходится извиняться перед Старком за разбитый кофейный столик, но ему, кажется, дела нет. Зато Пеппер изощренно мстит, выложив видео на ютуб. Кончается всё тем, что им названивают из мебельных компаний с предложением сняться в рекламе. Что-то вроде: «Наши столики прочны настолько, что даже Мстителям не удается сломать их с первого раза».  
Баки предлагает Стиву нарядиться в старый костюм, в котором он рекламировал облигации. А ещё он предлагает трахнуться в нём заодно. Стив в ответ советует ему нарядиться девочкой из подтанцовки. По зрачкам, заливающим радужку чернотой, можно понять, обе идеи или ужасны, или восхитительны.  
Полученный опыт совершенно точно - незабываем.

/ / / / /

Когда дверь внезапно распахивается, они лениво целуются, привалившись к кухонному столу.  
Коулсон давится воздухом, вытаращив глаза, и они отрываются друг от друга.  
\- Эй, приятель, тебя мама стучаться не учила? – интересуется Баки, переводя дыхание.  
\- Я сплю, - спрашивает Коулсон, но вопрос почему-то звучит утвердительно.  
\- Если я отвечу «да», ты скажешь, что тебе нужно? – спрашивает Стив – Капитан Америка! – ухмыляясь алым зацелованным ртом.  
\- Просто надо было закинуть кое-какие документы, эм, - Колусон моргает, кладёт на стол файлы, но никуда не уходит, продолжая на них таращиться.  
\- Тебе фото на память сделать или еще что? – раздражённо интересуется Баки. Они так и не поменяли позы, Баки удобно устроился у Стива между ног, и вау, Коулсон старательно туда не смотрит, нет, ничего он там не заметил, ну кроме, э-э, ног, да. Кухонное радио продолжает тихо мурлыкать «Остановите землю, я хочу сойти с тобой».  
\- Я, э-э. Это всё. До свидания. – Он пятится, заикаясь впервые, наверно, за сорок лет. Закрывает дверь и из-за неё тут же доносится голос Барнса:  
\- Слава яйцам. На чём мы там остановились? - Коулсон издаёт стон умирающего носорога.  
Клинт ждёт в машине, и когда Коулсон сообщает ему что, Барнс и Роджерс целуются под «Арктических Мартышек», он ему сперва не верит, а потом хохочет так, что вываливается с водительского места на улицу, и загибается от смеха, привалившись к дверце.  
У Коулсона пылает лицо.  
\- Спорим, что такого в субботних утренних мультиках не показывают, а? - не может успокоиться Клинт. Коулсон просто пытается вернуть своему лицу его обычный цвет и садится в машину: - Просто поехали.  
И он старательно не думает, чем они там занимаются.

/ / / / /

Если они не идут в кино, на концерт или в ночной клуб, на ужин или в библиотеку, не играют в видеоигры, не навещают школы и больницы или очередную базу Гидры, они любят проводить время в Центральном Парке и наблюдать за прохожими.  
Там бегают девушки, гуляют парочки, собачки выгуливают своих владельцев. Дети играют, тинейджеры тусуются, взрослые присматривают за детьми и вздыхают.  
Стив и Баки едят какой нибудь фаст-фуд, сидя на деревяной лавочке. Стив кормит уток булкой.  
\- Мы с тобой как старая женатая парочка, - жалуется Баки из-под солнцезащитных очков, но под тёмными линзами его глаза улыбаются, и вся его поза дышит покоем. Он держит Стива за руку поглаживая кольцо у него на пальце. Стив смеется, пряча улыбку в уголках губ. Ему нравится такое будущее.


End file.
